Hawkman Vol 5 1
| next = ''Hawkman'' #2 }} "Awakening (Part 1): What's Past Is Prologue" is the first issue of volume five of the ''Hawkman'' ongoing comic book series published by DC Comics. The story was written by Robert Venditti with artwork by Bryan Hitch and inks by Hitch and Andrew Currie. Bryan Hitch also rendered the cover art illustration to this issue as well. The story was colored by Alex Sinclair and lettered by Richard Starkings of Comicraft. It was edited by Marie Javins with Andrew Marino as assistant editor. This issue shipped with an August, 2018 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.99 per copy (US). Synopsis In his guise as an archaeologist, Carter Hall explores the Temple of Ooahk Kung, the All-See, whereupon he recovers a treasure known as the Nautilus of Revealment. This awakens the golem of the gorilla deity Ooahk Kung, who threatens death against those who would violate his treasures. As Hawkman, Carter tries evading the advancing giant, but the creatures pursues him, causing untold devastation to the ruins. Unable to keep him at bay, Hawkman takes the offensive and shatters the golem with a single blow from his mace. Carter thanks his friend, a fisherman named Yiannis, who gave him a ride to the region, before departing with the relic. He flies to London, England to the shop of Madame Xanadu. He requests her mystical acumen and in trying to divine the history of the artifact. Xanadu uses blood magic on the relic, and when Carter touches it, he suddenly finds his mind open to all of his previous incarnations. He realizes that he has not only been reincarnated across time, but across space as well. In the final incarnation, he finds himself the sole defender against epic forces that threaten to destroy the world. Appearances * Hawkman, Carter Hall * Madame Xanadu, Nimue Inwudu * Yiannis * Ooahk Kung * Hawkman's past lives * Merlin * Agathe * None * Humans * Golems * Gorillas * Aegean Sea :* Santorini :* Temple of Ooahk Kung * England :* London :* Westminster :* Soho :* Dean Street ::* Madame Xanadu's shop * Nautilus of Revealment * Nth metal wings * Hawkman's mace * Knife * Fishing boat * Winged flight * Magic spells * Reincarnation Notes & Trivia * The character of Carter Hall was created by writer Gardner Fox and artist Dennis Neville and first appeared in ''Flash Comics'' #1 in January, 1940. * This issue is rated T+ for Teen. * This issue shipped to retailers on June 13th, 2018. * UPC barcode number 761941354804 00111. * This issue shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Stjepan Sejic. * This issue establishes that the Temple of Ooahk Kung has a connection to the intelligent gorillas of Gorilla City. Carter surmises that these ancient apes may have hailed from an alternate dimension. * Reference is made to Agathe in this issue, who is Yiannis' wife. She packed Carter some salted fish. * Images of many of Carter Hall's previous incarnations including that of Katar Hol, Khufu Maat Kha-Tar, and Brian Kent the Silent Knight, as well as new incarnations such as Katarthul of Rann and Catar-Ol of Krypton are shown in a one-page montage in this issue. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Verified Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries